Confessions in the Dark
by Eokat
Summary: Eomer and Lothiriel have reluctently agreed to marriage negotiations, Eowyn and Faramir decide to lend assistance. written for the countriesunited challenge.


Confessions in the Dark.  
  
Eomer stormed into Meduseld, causing every head to turn to the source of the great door slamming open. His face was a mask of rage, with fists clenched, he strode through the halls, totally ignoring all who inquired of him or tried to impede his progress. Another door slamming told everyone he had reached his chambers.  
  
Eowyn looked at Faramir with a horrified expression, "What, in the name of Eorl..." she started to say, when another figure slipped into the halls, slighter in build, but as than capable of making as much noise as the King.  
  
Faramir stood, "Lothiriel...cousin..."  
  
Lothiriel paused to look towards that sound and Faramir gasped to see her lovely face drawn as if in pain with the evidence of fresh tears on her cheeks, she dipped her head and likewise flew to her own guest chamber.  
  
"This cannot be endured," Faramir sighed through clenched teeth, "If your brother has harmed or dishonoured the princess in any way, it would go ill between Rohan and Minas Tirith, and I would take personal pleasure in revenge also." His eyes glittered with fervour.  
  
Eowyn stood to soothe her Lord, lest his pride carry out an action of which could severely hinder the marriage negotiations between north and south.  
  
The lady of Dol Amroth had been in Rohan but a few days, sent at the request of her father Prince Imrahil with a view to seeking a match between Rohan and Gondor. Lothriel had been most distressed by this, feeling she was but a breeding mare put on show for the Rohirrim stallion to consider. Because of this she had made her feelings known in no uncertain terms, how dare her father try to wed her to this man, this uncultured warrior.  
  
Faramir found her slumped by the window, looking onto a land so strange and alien to her eyes.  
  
She looked up and smiled wearily as he entered when bade to do, "Faramir, when will my father be here to take me home?"  
  
"Not for a month, cousin, but pray tell, are you harmed, say the word and I will..." his hand itched towards the hilt of his sword, not that he wanted to spill the blood of his brother-in-law, but the pride of Gondor called strongly.  
  
Lothiriel sighed, "Nay, he harmed me not...it's just...well I find him so uncouth, so earthy... he is just so different to the men of Dol Amroth."  
  
"We could leave early, but I would think your father would be most displeased, he thinks highly of Eomer King, and Elessar himself is in favour of this." Faramir tried to cajole his young cousin, "Think you to leave so soon?" he soothed.  
  
"I know not what to think," she sighed, wishing herself back in her own chamber in Dol Amroth, instead of here in this strange world of the horse- folk, with their strange language, differing culture and most of all their tall, dark eyed King.  
  
How could she tell any what her thoughts and feelings were, as she had no true idea herself. Rohan was a beautiful country, her peoples fair of face and friendly, and Eomer...she had never seen a man to compare with him, never seen a man so imposing, so glorious, oh damn him, so handsome.  
  
"All will be well, you just need time," Faramir stood to leave, "I will see you at the evening meal, after you have rested and refreshed yourself. The king says there will be much entertainment this eve."  
  
"The king!" she snorted in reply.  
  
"Yes, Eomer," he chided again," Do not think of him so ill cousin, he is a good man, your lord father would not have sent you hither, else."  
  
Lothiriel wrapped her arms round Faramir, "I will try, but.."  
  
Faramir kissed the top of her head fondly, "But..." he prompted."  
  
"Nothing, 'tis my foolish thoughts.. I but feel on show for everyone to see, I feel they watch my every move," her voice went quiet, "I feel these north-men do not feel I am worthy to be wed to their King. I sense the love the Rohirrim show to their liege, and he is such a man."  
  
"'Tis but your imaginings, cousin, they will love you also, when you are queen." He added, winking at her.  
  
"But to be his queen I should have to.." she broke off blushing at her unhappy thoughts of the marriage bed and surrendering her maidenhood.  
  
"Have to what," Faramir quizzed.  
  
Lothiriel shook her dark curls fiercely, as if to push such untoward thoughts far away, "I am being foolish again, mind me not this day, my mind is on the wind ere I speak."  
  
"You make a very handsome couple, Lothiriel, he would be stupid not to notice your beauty," Faramir, laughed, not realizing her true worries on this situation.  
  
He walked to leave her chamber, "What upset you, by the by?"  
  
She tossed her dark head again, "He deigned to suggest the sea was naught to the plains of Rohan, I disagreed most vehemently"  
  
Faramir laughed heartily, "Is that all. There was I almost to draw blood over this issue."  
  
"Well, words were spoken, harsh words of which I now regret," she admitted, thinking how his face had darkened when she had spoken those words. Eru, she had never seen such a handsome man, the men of the south were naught in comparison to this tall blonde Rohirrim. She went on in a soft voice barely heard, "And he has such a dimple when to smile." She mused.  
  
"What say you...." Faramir asked.  
  
"Nothing," Lothiriel hastily changed the subject, blushing once more "Now go cousin, to your wife and I will see you anon."  
  
Eowyn found her brother pacing impatiently within the royal chambers.  
  
"Brother mine, cease your steps and tell me what is amiss?" she implored, trying to draw him to a stop.  
  
Eomer sighed, "How do they expect me to wed, sister. I know her not, I know so little of the woman."  
  
"Eomer, you are King, my beloved, Kings often have to wed so." Eowyn reached out a hand to stroke her brothers long golden mane.  
  
If Eomer were not a man grown and warrior to boot he would have pouted, "This situation is most unfair, why must I wed thus? You did not, neither did Elessar to his elvish queen." He broke off, his voice catching.  
  
Eowyn held him as brother, not king, "Give her a chance, Eomer, 'tis too soon to know your heart in this, you must needs give more time, you must speak..." she almost fell as Eomer broke their embrace with a flourish.  
  
"Speak.. say you...know you what she speaks to me, this blue-eyed princess from the sea, 'King of a horses behind', her words sister." He resumed his pacing with renewed fervour.  
  
Eowyn bit her lip, trying hard not to giggle," But why, brother, you must have provoked."  
  
"Well... may be I did."  
  
"See.."  
  
"Maybe I dared to think less of her beloved sea, as if to could compare to this..." he marched over to the window, looking down upon the land he loved so.  
  
"Eomer, they are similar in their way."  
  
"Huh." He growled.  
  
"Brother, I deem you would feel the same far from here, far from the green fields of Rohan."  
  
"Huh!" he growled again, leaving his chamber to slam a few more doors.  
  
Eowyn watched him leave, shaking her head and knowing full well his steps would take him to the one place he would feel at peace; to the stables.  
  
'Eomer you are so stubborn,' she said, and then smiled, ' Blue eyed princess indeed'  
  
The following day saw the beginnings of a plan hatched by the steward of Gondor and his wife the previous night. Faramir was not so sure of the subterfuge of carrying out such, but Eowyn could not wait to put said plan into action.  
  
"Wife, I am culpable for the safety of my cousin at the behest of Imrahil, I feel he would deem this to be unworthy.... 'tis so unseemly." Faramir spoke his worries to Eowyn.  
  
"Pish, you would not have made such protestations had it been we who were so," laughed Eowyn.  
  
"That is different.." Faramir protested.  
  
"You would have complained nay," sidled Eowyn, wrapping her arms round his waist from behind and hearing the change of breath within her husband.  
  
"Wife, you are a wench," he said, turning round and kissing her hungrily.  
  
"Aye, but I hear no complaints from you," she whispered back, "Now let's to task ere we fail in this."  
  
Faramir stifled a groan as his wife released her arms from his responding body.  
  
He paused by the door, a small smile on his face, "A question, afore we leave, your brother..has he a dimple?" Faramir asked of a sudden.  
  
Eowyn laughed, "Yes, husband mine, a small one on his right cheek, 'tis only seen when up close, why ask you?"  
  
"Something Lothiriel said yesterday," Faramir grinned.  
  
Eowyn positively beamed, "Hmm, looks like this will be easier than we thought, come." She held her hand out and they left the chamber together to seek for the king and princess.  
  
Eomer found himself that next morn being chivvied towards a small store- room quite close to the royal apartments and his bedchamber.  
  
"I know not why you asked not your husband in this sister, I have work this day," Eomer grumbled, falling innocently into Eowyn's plan, "Where in here? 'tis dark," he looked round and Eowyn fled locking the door behind her.  
  
Eomer hammered on the door and cursed in true Rohirric style ere he heard the door unlocking again, he braced himself for another tirade when a soft figure was ushered in unceremoniously and he only just managed to steady her ere she stumbled onto the floor. He looked down with shock when he realized it was the princess Lothirirel he held so intimately in his arms. He released her instantly and she almost fell again with the suddenness of this.  
  
"EOWYN OPEN THIS DOOR!" he bellowed again.  
  
""Shout as you will, brother mine, no-one will hear." replied Eowyn, a smug smile on her face, "Now use this time well, we shall not unlock this door until there is amity in there."  
  
Eomer was about to shout again but the voices of his sister and Faramir were diminishing into the distance and he realized their subterfuge in getting the pair of them so.  
  
Lothiriel had stood quietly, not speaking and feeling betrayed by all whom she had held dear, first her father, for putting her through this charade, and now Faramir for complying with his wife in her entrapment with this man. This man. Eomer king. She knew from servant's gossip that quite a few would be delighted to find themselves so, but she were not they.  
  
Eomer suddenly seemed aware again of her presence, he cleared his throat, "My apologies, lady, my sister has always been prank-full and it seems that marriage has not altered that trait."  
  
"If it is a prank majesty, I know not any mirth in this." She replied coldy, turning away lest he see the tears that threatened to fall. She shivered, and it was not from just the cold, the room was small and the heady musk that drifted into her nostrils from the king was almost too much.  
  
Eomer sighed and hunkered down, leaning on the door as he pondered his situation. He was aware of the princess being in some distress and his heart felt it keenly that he was the one who had made her feel so. He was a King; he should be more amicable; he should be more understanding. He looked up at her but she was as far from him as possible, unhappiness etched keenly on her beautiful face. Yes she was beautiful, he had never thought to see such since looking upon the face of Arwen, but here was a mortal maid with as much beauty, and to his eyes tenfold more.  
  
He spoke, his words sounding loud within the room, "It had to be this storeroom, my sister is a cruel and unfeeling woman to treat me so."  
  
"Afraid of the dark are you," she snapped, instantly regretting her harsh voice.  
  
Lothiriel heard a smile in his voice, "Nay lady, not since a lad....though being in here brings memories to mind of my first week in Meduseld when I was brought here to Theoden King after my parents death." He broke off and was silent for long minutes as his mind reeled with unwelcome and disturbing memories of hurts long past.  
  
The sensation of someone sitting close brought his head back up, and he reached out tentatively and found a small soft hand halfway towards his, their touch hesitant at first but soon becoming firmer and soothing.  
  
"My mother passed when I as but sixteen, majesty, I still miss her," Lothiriel spoke in a small sad voice.  
  
Eomer squeezed her hand and raised it to his lips to plant a soft kiss thereupon.  
  
"I awoke afraid, my first night here, weeping for my mother," Eomer looked deep into her eyes," And somehow got myself locked in here," he smiled, "My wails and cries must have woken up half of Edoras, eventually Theodred found me, he comforted me as did my uncle...and now 'tis only myself here in these halls, Eowyn will be returning back with Faramir... and you..." he looked away suddenly embarrassed at the closeness of the princess and at the way his tongue was taking him.  
  
Lothriel was totally stunned by the intimacy of their predicament and conversation. Here was the mighty king of Rohan, speaking of his personal loss, still grieving for family recently passed and long passed. She had thought him harsh and cold, but his face had softened and she realized he was feeling as unsure of this situation as she was, and her heart gave a lurch as their eyes met and feelings somewhat different took over as heads turned slowly to each other and lips met lips in a brief kiss.  
  
Eomer chuckled, "I will now have to thank my untoward sister for getting us so," he reached out and enfolded the princess in his arms of which she gladly surrendered to and their lips met once more in a gentle kiss which soon deepened. He broke as he felt her soft arms enclosing round his neck as though to pull him closer and closer, he yielded to her and she opened to him and gasped as his lips took hers again.  
  
He broke again, this time because his body was responding rapidly, and that they were in such a compromising position.  
  
Lothiriel melted within his arms and rested her head on his chest, tracing idle patterns on the rich embroidery of his tunic. "I apologize for calling you...well you know," she blushed.  
  
"Something about a' horses behind' was it not," Elmer mocked an indignant look, and felt her elbow nudge him in the ribs accompanied by her giggles, "I dare say I deserved the remark, I was but a fool," his arms tightened around her, "I think, my lady, to start anew, I wouldst like to know you better, I wouldst like you to stay in Rohan a little longer, I wouldst like to kiss you again..." He seized her lips with such fervour that she felt as if drowning in the pleasure, pleasure she wanted to last forever.  
  
"The sea is a beautiful spectacle, Lothiriel, I was much in awe of all that expanse of water." He confided softly  
  
"You have seen then?" she gasped.  
  
"Aye!" he nodded.  
  
"But, the grasslands have a much similar vista, I could rapidly get used to seeing naught but fields of green." She smiled up into Eomers deep eyes, ye gods, she could stare into those depths for evermore and never want for anything again.  
  
"I wonder when we shall be released from our prison," Eomer stated.  
  
Lothiriel shrugged and then laughed softly.  
  
"What is so amusing, my lady?"  
  
"I,...I would confess to you my feelings of meeting you that first day," she blushed.  
  
"Tell me," he kissed her hairline gently.  
  
"I likened myself to a mare sold to a new keeper for to put to a stallion for breeding stock," she stated honestly.  
  
Eomer roared with laughter, and then gently moved his hands down her sides causing her breath to catch, and then bent her forward a little and his hands slid down her back and rested with a feathery touch upon her buttocks.  
  
"Well, my lady, good lines, firm back, nice strong withers and good hips for breeding, yes, you will do this stallion well if you would accept him also." He grinned down at her while she reddened anew with his examination of her.  
  
"Oh yes, the mare will accept this stallion with all her heart," she replied and they embraced and kissed deeply anew. Lothiriels previous thoughts about the marriage bed were quickly dispelled by the strong pangs she was now feeling for this Rohirric king.  
  
Eowyn and Faramir had spent the hours walking through the city's streets and trying not to think about what was occurring within the storage room on the second floor.  
  
"I feel remorse, now, husband, at what we have done, I hope they have not come to blows." Stated Eowyn chewing her lips anxiously.  
  
"Now you show regret, I thought it was foolish from the start, "replied Faramir. "Oh, but they are made for each other, did they both not know this, come I feel we should release them and apologize." She pulled her husband to walk back up the palace.  
  
They were almost to the house when a small group of riders announced itself, riders bearing the blue banner of the swan, knights of Dol Amroth with their leader Prince Imrahil.  
  
"Welcome and well met," called Faramir to his kin, "We did not expect you yet, uncle, what do you here?"  
  
Imrahil dismounted and embraced both nephew and niece, "I thought to come to see to my wilful daughter, she was not best pleased that I should send her so and I thought to make amends for this, where is she by the by?" he looked round as if to see Lothiriel appear.  
  
Eowyn and Faramir glanced to each other with guilt of which was noticed by the prince, "I feel, nephew you have something to relate to me, what do I need to know that I might be displeased with?" he asked in amusement, as Faramir reminded him of a sudden of the mischievous boy he was once.  
  
"The fault is mine own folly, my lord," spoke Eowyn, "My brother and your daughter have been as daggers drawn these last days, we thought to hasten their union and have them locked in a room together, even as we speak."  
  
"What!" Imrahil gasped with shock, thinking of the impropriety of such a situation, an unwed couple to be thus. He strode away a little, as if in thought, and then returned to their side, "How long have they been so?"  
  
"But a few hours, uncle, two or maybe three, I deem," gulped Faramir, frantically wishing they had not done this deed.  
  
"Well, we have time for a drink then," Imrahil then stated, grinning widely and wrapped his arms round niece and nephew as they all walked into the halls to refresh. "Leave them a little longer, until we are certain." He stated to the laughter of all, as they walked up the steps into Meduseld to toast to the pending marriage between north and south whilst upstairs within the quiet of their habitat, there were whispers of marriage and their future lives together from the two captive and by now very affectionate lovers.  
  
The End. 


End file.
